A Day In The Life of Nico Di Angelo (fanfic)
by Demi-God Gurl14
Summary: Nico Di Angelo finds the strangest demigod, but the most powerful. Autumn Lancaster, Daughter of Poseidon, is dyslexia, ADD, and ADHD free. She lures no monsters, her powers are uncontrollably strong. Something horrible happens at camp and she has to go an a quest to save her brother, and tons of other campers.


As I walked down 16th following who I'm sure is the daughter of Poseidon, I notice a car chrash. Between three cars and a semi, the girl I was following begins to run as the semi rolls towards her. So do I, right now I had two options let her die or catch up to her and shadowtravel us down a block or two. Lets go with saving her ass. And so I ran, and then I jumped to her and as soon as I touched her darkness overwhelmed my vision in smoky shadows.

Reasons I thought she was the daughter of Poseidon were, one she looks just like Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Two I've seen her move water with out her even noticing. And number three, alot of times you just get this gut twisting felling that you found yet another demi-god.

We landed on the ground on Arlington. It'd help if you knew what town I was in, it was Yakima, Washington. The girl who I yet to know her name, was walking to school I hovvered right above her and for some reason her backpack was ten feet away. Still not good with inanimate objects. Looking at the girl as her eyes changed from green, not sea green, to hazle. She was pissed.

"If you don't move in ten seconds I'm going to scream." She said, and I moved. as she stood and looked around she realized that it was impossible for her to be here. "How did I get here? less than a minuet ago I was four blocks that way." She turned to me, and holy crap she was scary. Should I tell her the truth?

"Shadowtravel." I blurted, so much for that, suddenly she seemed recognize me. Damit, it a fangirl, but she didn't freak out or jump around she just recognized me. She knew too much about me that's not ok, when ever I find who wrote those fucking books I'll kill them.

"So your telling me your a demi-god?" She said.

"Hey, I never said that." I protested.

"Ya ok, your also tell me your from the 1900s, along with a dead sister, and a sister that used to be dead but you brought back to life. And your name is Nico Di Angelo. Nice try buddy."

"Ya thats is exacly right." I said.

"Prove it, maybe then I'll believe you."

"Fine." I said. I urged the earth to break open, my stomach twisted as the ground cracked, and chuncks flew up. Her jaw dropped, I couldn't help but smirk as she seemed amazed with my power. She pulled herself together.

"Why were you following me then?" she asked.

"I may or may not think that your the duaghter of Posiedon"

"Right, can you prove it."

"Why dose anything need to be proved?"

"How do I know your not a stalker trying to kidnap me?"

"I opened the ground."

"You could have burried some machine for all I know." Holy crap this girl could be a child of Athena.

"Well I didn't." I said as the girl began to walk, grabbing her backpack."Where are you going."

"Oh, I'm sorry I seemed to forget that I can't just drop every thing in my life to deel with you! I have school to go to."

"Why dose it matter? Don't you have bad grades anyway from dyslexia or ADHD?"

"No I don't because I don't have either orADD, so I have good grades and I intend on keeping them there!"

"Ya but this is important." Why did I say that? What the hell?

"No not as important as keeping my grades in school!"

"It's friday can we deel with this after school, oh and have explianing this to my mom. And good job now I'm going to be late." She ranted, I grabbed her wrist and a puff of darkness appeared, vision cleared and I was at a school in front of arches, the only witness was a short girl with dark skin and silky black hair, wearing a black and gray jacket, a black binie, black ugg boots, and gray skinny jeans. Crap.

"What the hell just happened Autumn?" the short girl said looking at me and the other girl whos name was Autumn. The shorter girl was holding a book in her hand the read The House Of Hades I grabbed the book from her hand and opened it, I read a few lines closed it and chucked it down the street."I'll cut you if you don't go get that book."

"Shes psycho." Autumn assured. What ever I'm not getting that book.

"Ya those books are a load of crap. Most of its true but not alot of important stuff in there is fake."

"Don't care good books are good books." Said the short girl as she punched me hard in the stomach and ran to get the book.

"Oww." I said falling to the ground.

"Ya you kind of deserved that." Autumn said.

First story, comment rate whatevz and I'll post more

thanks byez


End file.
